A BlueBird's Nest
by featherheart4248
Summary: When Terry shows up to school one morning there is a mysterious new girl, who has caused both Terry's suspicion and curiosity to peak. Who is this girl? What is her objective? Why does she know things that she shouldn't? Terry's set on finding out. Rated T, because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

**A/N This is my first fic and I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism. What did I do wrong? What did I do right? What can I improve? I want your opinion. Anyways, I will probably update at least once a month. So now with out further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OC.**

* * *

I watched as Howard approached me, Dana, and Max as we talked before school. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much. Life has been pretty average." _That's a big fat lie, on my part at least. Going out as Batman has kept me busy lately. The old man has me working most of the night, with just enough time to get my assignments done...or convince Max to do them for me. I should probably break that habit..._

As the group conversed and I slowly broke out of my thoughts, Howard pointed suddenly.

"Who is _that_?"

Following his gaze, I saw a small figure. They wore a dark royal blue retro jacket, a hoodie, with the hood drawn up and jeans. The person was leaning against a near by wall of the school, with a backpack on the ground next to them. The hood cast a shadow over the unknown person's face, hiding it from everyone's view. They looked suspicious. I narrowed my eyes.

_Who is that? Why are they here?_

"Oh, that person? I heard it's the new student. No one knows who they are though." Dana partially answered my questions. "Weird someone would transfer in the middle of the year."

"Well why don't we make them feel welcome? I'm sure they could use some help finding their classes." Max suggested while turning towards the wall where the shadowy person stood.

"I don't know...They look kind of..." Howard paused to think of a word "shady."

Dana just rolled her eyes, grabbed Howard's arm and started dragging him "I think that's a great idea, Max. Come on, let's go introduce ourselves." Max dragged me along until we reached the figure.

"Yeah...let's go ." _And I can see if they're a threat, even if they are small._

"Hello! I'm Max, this is Dana, Howard, and Terry. You're that new student aren't you?" Max started off cheerfully and the small person nodded.

" We were wondering if you needed help navigating your way around campus or something." Dana finished for Max. I nodded in agreement.

"I've had a tour." was the short clipped reply. It sounded like a young female.

"Well, uh, do you want to hang out with us?" I asked after a small silence.

The person shifted "Grandfather said I should socialize. I am guessing that falls under the category." She asked rhetorically.

_That's weird... _I shared a look with the rest of my friends. The person swung their bag over one shoulder and pushed off the wall.

"So, er, what's your name?" Howard asked awkwardly.

She hesitated "Katerina Cade." the now identified figure slowly pulled down her hood. "but, call me Kat."

Kat had dark, black hair and vibrant sky blue eyes. To say it simply, she was quite pretty, but she looked too young to be seventeen or even in high school for that matter.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She frowned.

"13." My eyebrows lifted slightly with surprise, like the rest of my friends'.

_What...? Does she know this is the high school?_

"What are you doing here? The middle school is down the road." Max asked Kat with confusion layered in her tone.

Kat narrowed her eyes "I'm not lost if that's what you're implying." she replied cooly."I have skipped a few grades, I am a Junior."

_That's...impressive...I guess._

"Wow, you must be smart. Where did you go to school before here?" Max asked her._ If Kat is a genius like Max then they'll get along just fine._

" A school in Lower Gotham." We all grimaced a little although, Howard gasped. Lower Gotham was slang for the crime district of Gotham. It is a very bad area to live in, robberies, murders, and crime constantly occur there. Even with Batman around, though it's less than before but, bad stuff still happens.

Not many people actually know what lower Gotham is like. They don't want to go there and news reporters are too scared to report there. Unfortunately I am familiar with that part of town and it's not a good place to grow up in for sure.

"_Lower_, Lower Gotham? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Howard gasped out.

"What other lower Gotham is there?" Kat replied evenly, ignoring the last part of Howard's outburst.

Dana whacked Howard on the arm "Don't be rude!"

"Ow...that hurt."

Just then the bell rang.

"I have to leave. I still need my schedule." Kat brushed past me and made her way to the school doors.

"Come on. We need to get going too."

* * *

Once we were all seated in our first period class, the teacher started out with some weekly announcements. As I started drifting off to sleep again due to late night patrolling, the door swung open loudly and jolted me awake.

"wha?"

The principal walked in with Kat in tow. "Everyone, We have a new student from Lower Gotham. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He turned to Kat.

"My name is Katerina Cade, but I prefer Kat. I have skipped a few grades." she introduced herself in a monotone.

The teacher welcomed her and told her to take the last seat. Only when Kat started walking over to me did I realize the last seat left was next to mine.

She sat down and got situated while the teacher resumed teaching who knows what. I looked over to her, my much needed sleep forgotten. She was staring absentmindedly at the board as the teacher gave a lecture.

_I should get to know her if we're sitting together for the rest of the year._

"Sooooo, What's up?" I whispered to her. She glanced at me, then up and quietly whispered back.

"The ceiling." _Ha Ha Ha._ I rolled my eyes.

_This might take a while..._

* * *

**All you gotta do is click that little button down there.**

**Tell me what you think **

**:)**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2:Opening Up

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay...people who may be reading this. I had this all typed up and then I accidentally hit the "Tab" button that's above the caps lock and the whole thing got deleted. :( So I just now got the time to retype it. Anyways I want to thank MusicLover52 for Following this story and shadowwrider97 for following _and_ reviewing my story. It means a lot to me :)**

* * *

After a couple more questions that were answered literally or not at all, I gave up. She wasn't going to answer now and maybe she never would. We sat in silence once again, pretending to listen to the teacher. Slowly sleep started sounding more appealing for the second time this was when I heard it, just a whisper but, it made me grin none the less.

"I am well...Father thought I should stay with Grandfather for a while. Does that explain my presence?"

"Yeah, it does. I live with my mom and little brother."

"...interesting." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "What is..._"up"_...with them?"

I chuckled, "You really don't get that do you?". She frowned.

"I'm told I don't get out much."

"You think?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, I get plenty of vitamin D." _Right, to literal for her own good._

"That's not what I mea-" The teacher cut me off.

"Mr. McGinnis! Miss Cade! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?!" _Not Really!_

"No, Ma'am." We monotoned in union.

"Good..." She went back to her lecture that no one gives a shit about. I groaned quietly. _Just when Kat started to open up, too._

* * *

The bell rung and in the rush I lost Kat.

_Oh, well..._

I got my stuff from my locker and quickly went to the next class. The bell rang again as soon as I was through the door.

_We should really get_ _more_ _time for class change._

* * *

The next time I saw Kat was at lunch. She was looking around trying to find a seat in the bustling cafeteria.

_She looks lost. Why not invite her over?_

"Hey! Kat!" She looked towards me. I waved her over.

"Are you crazy?" Howard hissed.

"No, I'm Terry, actually." I replied sarcastically.

Kat sat down on the other side of me. Dana, Max, and Howard looked away and the table entered into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Until Kat attempted to break it.

"What is _'up' ?_" she glanced at me as if to say 'Was that right?' and I smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"...Uh, I got a B on my math test from last week." Dana finally frowned,"I thought I did good on it.".

"On that quiz I studies a lot for I got an A, so that's good, but I hate it when that happens." Howard replied to the sad girl.

"I hate it when I think I do good on a test, but I end up failing it." Max put in her two cents.

"Who doesn't?" I asked once again rhetorically. _I use a lot of sarcasm..._

"Me. I have never failed a test with this feeling." _I think it's safe to say the whole world face palmed._

* * *

**Reveiw! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your opinion.**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3:Wait, what!

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait but, I had a bit of writers block so...yeah. Also I want to thank Mireilles3 and for following, Tamaldy for favoriting, and Shadowrider97 and TsundereOtaku35160 for reviewing this story. Especially Tsundere because, she motivated me in real life to write more ****Ok, She may have threatened me in a friendly way...sorta.**** Also, just to be clear Terry and Dana aren't together and neither is this going to be a Terry x Kat fic or Max... Basically Terry is single as a pringle during this whole fic. **

**Also, In case you were confused: Italics in quotations are emphasis. Italics not in quotations are Terry's direct thoughts. This is also in Terry's POV unless I state otherwise.**

Kat was only in one of my after lunch classes but, she sat on the opposite side of the room than me. I also managed to lose her again after that class let out. Walking out of the school I was surprised to see Bruce standing outside of his limo.

" , is there a problem?" 'A batman problem?' is what my eyes said.

"No, Terry. Just waiting for someone." He said still staring at the school doors.

"Grandfather."

We both jumped at the sound of Kat's voice.

"Katerina."

"You know each other? Wait..._Grandfather? What?_

"Yes, this is my granddaughter." Bruce began to get in the car along with Kat and me.

"How is she related to you?" I asked once we were on the road.

"I am Damian Wayne's daughter."

"Then why is your last name Cade?"

"You forget just how much money is in my possession, Terry."

_So Bruce was able to change her name..._

"Why were you living in lower Gotham?" With all the money Bruce has she should be living in the Wayne manor.

"That is just a cover story. I have been training over seas."

"Speaking of training, she is going to help here, in Gotham, and train you better in combat."

"Bruce, she's like 13!"

"I am aware of that."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. My word is final, she will be training you. You start tomorrow."

_I can't believe this!_

I went home after that. When I saw Kat the next day, I wasn't as enthusiastic to get to know her.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"You know that you shouldn't be upset about my training."

"I'm not." _Even I know that's a lie._

"You are. I can tell. Your'e a good fighter but, there's some moves Grandfather can't teach you. So I will." She sighed and turned to me. "I hope you will accept my training. Grandfather cares for you and he only wants to make sure you'll stay safe on the job."

Her eyes told me what she said was the truth. I smiled a little.

"I guess you could teach me a thing or two..."

She smiled contentedly.

"Oof!"

_That hurt...a lot._

I got back up from the training mat. Kat could throw a mean punch for a 13 year old.

"Your footing was off. It caused you to lose your balance when I hit your weak points."

_Who knew she could spar like that? Who the hell trained her?!_

I got up and brushed myself off. Kat got into another fighting stance.

"Again. After this we'll be done for tonight." I nodded.

She made a gesture for me to make the first move.

I lunged right then left to try and confuse her. She evaded my attack by slipping between my legs. I ducked as she attempted a round house kick to my back. She threw a punch to my abdomen but, I blocked with my forearm and threw her off.

She flipped and landed a few feet away from me. She swung another punch that connected to my right shoulder, with my other arm I attempted to punch her in the kidney. She placed her arms on my shoulders and twisted my body as she flipped over my head. When she landed behind me she placed a firm kick to my back.

I fell face first on the mat.

_Ouch...again..._

There was a hand in my face before I knew it and a 'Good job.' thrown towards me.

"Yeah, sure. Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yes but, I'm not sure if Grandfather has anything you would find appetizing."

"Hey. why don't I see if the gang wants to go grab some chili?"

"Gang?"

"Howard, Max, and Dana."

"Sure, i don't really care..." I smiled.

_Kat really isn't that bad. Maybe I can help my friends see that._

"I'll call them right now."

**A/N: Come on, You know the drill!**

**V**


	4. IMPORTANT Authors Note!

Guys, I am super sorry to anyone who was following this and has waited so long for an update, that unfortunately isn't going to come. I started this story as an inexperienced writer. It has a bad OC, horrible writing, and absolutely no plot line. I've looked over this and I can't come up with the motivation to write more for it. I've moved to different fandoms and different places in my writing. I had a vague vision for this story and it just sorta died, so I moved on. I'm abandoning this story and for that I am truly sorry.

~Featherheart4248


End file.
